


An Experiment in Assertion

by MagicMarker



Series: Tolkien's Dirty December 2015 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Angry Sex, Challenge: Dirty December, Day 2: Angry Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Tolkien's Dirty December - I guess it didn't take long for me to up the rating after all.  =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment in Assertion

Bilbo was suddenly very glad he’d always taken the lab safety modules seriously, because it meant only a minimum amount of glassware and caustic chemicals were available for Thorin to throw around their tiny lab, and Bilbo’s eyes would be protected while he did it.

 

“What do you mean, you stopped the run?”  Thorin growled into the cabinet.  The empty erlenmeyer flasks rattled dangerously as he slammed the door shut and whirled around to face Bilbo.

 

“Thorin, I’m making the call,” Bilbo answered, hating the way his voice shook.  “We need to shut the project down.  It’s not--”

 

“It is not your decision to make!” Thorin roared, slamming his hand down on the counter.  “I was so close to a breakthrough, I could _feel it!”_

 

_“We_ were not.”  Bilbo stuffed his hands in the pockets of his lab coat and shifted his weight from foot to foot.  “And it is my decision to make, if you won’t make it.  I’ve got my name on this too, you know.  Both our names are on the grant.”  Suddenly the space between the work benches seemed too small, the high shelves of supplies more claustrophobic than comforting.  “Actually, maybe you wouldn’t know, since you can’t be bothered to think about anything besides your PCR runs and your bioassays and your god damn bloody _breakthroughs!_  Where do you think the money comes from, Thorin?”

 

“Is that what this is about?  Money?”  Thorin sneered.  “Are you not satisfied with your share?”

 

He reeled back against the deep freezer as if he had been struck.  “My share?  No, I don’t care about the money,” he replied tersely.  “I care about you, you idiot.  We haven’t had a proper conversation in months!  It’s either _Did you make sure to use the new shipment of kinase in this run?_ or _Call in the freezer, it’s running too warm._  Never a please or thank you, never even a _Hi, Bilbo, how are you doing today?_  We have been doing this together for four years, Thorin.  We had been friends!”

 

Bilbo stepped towards Thorin, his hurt turned now into righteous anger.  “I cannot watch this happen any longer.  I wanted to give you free reign for this important goal, your noble work.  I was ready to set aside my thoughts on the matter -- perhaps you knew better after all -- to give you full control.  I was going to give it to you--  Many times I wanted to, but…”

 

Thorin’s bitter reply was nearly drowned out by the hum of refrigerators and whirring centrifuges.  “But what?”

 

“You are changed, Thorin.  The man I met in undergrad would never have fudged the data, lied to the auditors. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his team.”  Bilbo shook his head sadly.  “They’re just grad students, Thorin, and you fired the lot of them!  What would they have to gain by sabotaging your results?”  

 

It was Thorin now who advanced towards Bilbo, eyebrows furrowed into one dark mass above his stormy eyes.  “You had no right!” he snarled.  “This is my life you’re throwing away!”

 

“Really?” Bilbo’s voice was acid now as he pressed into Thorin’s space.  “I thought I was plucking it out of the bin, but by all means.  If you’re so comfortable, you can stay there!”

 

The two men stood motionless, silent, and for a moment Bilbo wondered if Thorin was about to punch him.  Yet when he finally moved, it was to push Bilbo against the freezer with a bruising kiss.  One hand splayed over Bilbo’s chest, the other braced right next to his head.  Thorin kissed like he meant to draw blood, pulling Bilbo’s bottom lip between his teeth, forcing his tongue into his mouth, pinning Bilbo where he stood.

 

Well, Bilbo thought, if that was the kind of game Thorin wanted to play then fine.  He grabbed the lapels of Thorin’s lab coat and pushed him back over to the cabinets, returning the kiss just as fiercely.  Bilbo was on his tiptoes to reach, but it was worth the stretch to move his mouth to just above Thorin’s collarbone and suck a bruise as angry as he was into the skin of his neck.

 

Thorin hissed and grabbed at Bilbo’s ass, easily lifting him onto the counter.  A box of pipette tips slid off the edge, scattering its contents all over the floor, but Bilbo couldn’t find himself to care as he recommitted himself to marking up Thorin’s neck.  If Thorin wanted to treat him like shit, well, then he’d have to bear the proof of it too.

 

“Ahh, fuck!” Thorin groaned, moving his hands from Bilbo’s waist to his belt buckle.  “Mahal, you’re just so fucking--”

 

Another crushing kiss kept Thorin from finishing his sentence, and Bilbo slid his hands inside Thorin’s coat to pull his shirt up out of his pants.  There was no way Thorin was going to beat him at the undressing game.  Bilbo’s nimble fingers easily slid the belt out of the first loop, and he yanked on the end, hard, to get the tongue of the buckle out of the leather.

 

Unprepared, Thorin pitched forward, knocking his knees on the cabinets before he could brace himself.  “Shit,” he muttered, and nipped at Bilbo’s jaw, but the attempt at distraction wasn’t good enough.

 

Bilbo had the belt completely open now, and the button and zipper of his pants quickly followed.  “I’m going to make you miss me when I’m gone, Thorin,” he whispered as he reached down to pull Thorin’s cock out of his pants.  He was already hard, thick in Bilbo’s hand, and stiffened even further with the couple of short, hard strokes Bilbo gave him.

 

“Ahhhnghh,” Thorin moaned into Bilbo’s shoulder, then took a breath to steady himself before he finished his work on Bilbo’s pants.  “You think quite a lot of yourself, don’t you?” He hissed, reaching over to grab the bottle of hand lotion that sat by the sink in an effort to prevent the chapped skin that came with frequent washing.  “Come here, you--” Thorin pulled Bilbo back down off the cabinets so he could get his pants down, then pumped some lotion into his hand and slid it down Bilbo’s length.

 

“Oh, shit,” Bilbo gasped.  He saw stars, his hand stilling on Thorin’s cock as the cold lotion quickly warmed on his overheated skin.  Heart racing, he rested his forehead on Thorin’s chest just for a moment until he could focus again.  Then he took his turn and smeared some lotion over the head of Thorin’s cock, grinning when Thorin’s hand stuttered, gripped him a little too tight.  

 

Before long the two of them were moving in unison, pulling at each other’s cocks, biting down on shoulders or their own lips, each determined to bring the other to climax first.  The compressors on the fridge and freezer had long since quit, and now the cycle completed on the centrifuge with a _ding,_ leaving only the sound of their harsh breaths and the slick of the lotion on their skin to break the silence.

 

Thorin fucked eagerly into Bilbo’s hand, and Bilbo matched pace with him, their feet slotted together to bring them closer to each other.  A sweet pressure built low in his abdomen and Bilbo squashed it down as well as he could; he would not be first.  So he twisted his hand around as Thorin moved, trying to add that little extra sensation that would tip him over the edge.

 

A low moan proved his success.  Thorin’s hips lost their rhythm as Bilbo’s hand quickened its pace.  The hand on Bilbo’s cock paused, and the other gripped Bilbo’s shoulder tightly as Thorin spilled over both of them with a sigh.

 

Bilbo chuckled, triumphant, until Thorin started jerking him harshly, using his own come to help with the now-tacky lotion.  In seconds that pressure was back, blossoming out from his cock all the way up his spine until he was matching each stroke of Thorin’s hand with his hips, little sighs punching out of him with each movement.  

 

Oh, this was filthy, the two of them standing there in the middle of the lab with their cocks out.  It was after hours but plenty of students still milled about the building at night; any one of them could come in at any time.  The thought was intoxicating.  

 

“Oh, _oh gods!”_  One last twist of Thorin’s palm over the head, a press of fingers right behind his balls, and Bilbo was coming, hard, all over the both of them.  He leaned forward, bracing himself against Thorin until the spasms calmed and his breath returned.

 

They were a mess.  Wetness streaked across both their shirts, drops of it had landed on the ground between their feet.  Both of them were flush-faced and sweaty, avoiding meeting the other’s eyes as they tucked themselves back into their pants and re-fastened their belts.  

 

The compressor on the deep freezer whirred back to life, startling Bilbo.  “Ah!  Erm, well then.”  He flashed a weak smile in Thorin’s direction and pulled his lab coat closed to hide the stain.  “I’ll, erm, I’ll be seeing you,” he muttered, trying to push past Thorin to the door.  A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Bilbo, wait.”

 

He found he could not hold Thorin’s gaze.  Focusing on the floor some ten feet away he answered, “Yes?”

 

“I… I’ll think about what you said.”  Thorin coughed, trying to disguise how much it cost him to say it aloud.  “I’m beginning to feel as if I may have,” he paused, grimaced, “lost sight of what was truly important.”

 

Bilbo looked up, then, and saw a flicker of pain in Thorin’s eyes.  He sighed, gave him a small smile, and reached up to kiss Thorin’s bristly cheek.  “You know where to find me.”  This time Thorin let him pass.

 

As the door swung shut behind him, Bilbo smiled a bit wider to realize nothing had really broken that night.  Not even his heart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know via kudos or comments, or you can find me [here on tumblr](http://cersei-the-truth-bombardier.tumblr.com).


End file.
